Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 January 2015
09:00 Kto to 09:00 Cztery pory roku Vivaldiego są spoko. 09:00 klaszczemy sie w bólu 09:00 Ja słucham Mozarta. ._. 09:00 Ja tam wolę Pavarottiego 09:00 Garden- nauczyłam się je tydzień temu grać B) 09:00 A ja Bob Marleza 09:00 To jest po prostu świetne. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv-Do30-P8A&list=PL8E0DHD0sq6z5-rf9zQKCoXVZf1RAQ5CN&index=22 09:01 Ja juz ide narka! 09:01 o/ 09:01 nerka 09:01 dobry deń 09:01 Lobo! 09:01 Cze, Lobo. 09:01 Hej :) 09:01 hej 09:01 Patrz jakie obrady mafii 09:01 witaj 09:01 20 osób było nawet xd 09:01 Hai 09:01 widzę 09:02 planujemy skok na amber gold ;-; 09:02 coś widziałam nawet 09:02 jakaś reklama, coś? 09:02 i tak się trochę zawężyło 09:02 Tyle ludzi i żadnego Niemca! 09:02 nevermind, i tak wciąż nas dużo 09:02 Więc nie moja zasługa. 09:02 Nie, kolejne ataki na pasty .-. 09:02 wat 09:02 które? 09:02 Hem. Ja dziś jak wracałam z kina 09:02 3 bany już dostało w ciągu 5 minut 09:02 Wpadłam na pomysł 09:02 lul 09:02 Telewizor smoki i coś jeszcze 09:03 By napisać jedną bardzo dużą paste 09:03 aha 09:03 Z dowodami- typu zdjęcia pamiętnika itp. 09:03 Historia Interaktywna dostała 2 razy + dodali tyle trollpast że mi klawiszy na myszcze brakło 09:03 A i szkoła tvn23 09:03 tylko sama nie dam rady c: 09:03 usuwasz to? 09:03 Lobo, baj de łej, napisałaś o tym, że nagrodą dla cp miesiąca jest przeczytanie jej przez Kaczora? ._. 09:03 kurde, bo zrobię zakaz na edycję dla IPków >,M 09:03 >.< 09:04 Kaczuszka sama prosiła 09:04 a co? 09:04 Dobra, obrady mafii 09:04 RObimy blokadę dla IP'ków 09:04 ? 09:04 TAK 09:04 Za 09:04 Tak 09:04 Ja również za 09:04 Pytam, no bo nie chce mi się sprawdzać, czy to tam jest. x'D A przypomniało mi się o tym pomyśle w nocy. 09:04 Jestem na tak. 09:04 xd 09:04 TAK 09:04 Głos Piniako = 473642374823468234 głosów zwykłych userów. 09:05 jednogłośnie postanowione 09:05 Wniosek przeszedł. 09:05 ^^ 09:05 09:05 Ja mam jedno pytanie 09:05 ? 09:05 Gar, ogarniasz te blokady, bo ja niezbyt (bp) 09:05 aż dziw, że filtr 4 wyłączyłam 09:05 (facepalm) 09:05 potrafiłam wyłączyć (jackie) 09:05 Czy to co napisałam w "Robotach drogowych" , np: że pasta miesiąca, pasta kwartału itp. się przyjmie? 09:05 Jutro to ogarnę 09:05 Thia, tak, pracuję nad tym 09:06 good job 09:06 Muszę lecieć, nerka 09:06 pa 09:06 Nerka O/ 09:06 Lobo, gadacie jeszcze na skejpie? 09:06 Thx Lobo :) 09:06 ja wyszłam 09:06 *Graden pf 09:06 nerka 09:06 Kurdebele. 09:06 a co? 09:06 Chcę wrócić. x'D 09:06 oni pewnie jeszcze gadają 09:06 aha 09:07 ale śpiewać już nie będę >.< 09:07 Szkoda. 09:07 Wymiatasz. x'D 09:07 o/ 09:07 dzięki xp 09:07 wat 09:07 halo? c: 09:07 hej 09:08 Psychograf to Marian? 09:08 Hi. 09:08 Bo nie ogarniam. 09:08 Trochę. 09:08 wait wat 09:08 No nie, moje multi nie odpisuje. 09:08 Hai 09:08 (molestia) lel :. 09:08 Marian, czy ty to psychograf? 09:08 xd 09:08 wszystkich 09:08 (molestia) wie gdzie mieszkasz ;3 09:09 Hej Blood :) 09:09 Czść wszystkim! 09:09 Bloody, kochanie. (lf) 09:09 witam wszystkich 09:09 Hai 09:09 PINIA SKARBIE, CIRI CÓRKO 09:09 tak jestem 09:09 lel 09:09 nosku 09:09 (zalgopinkiepie) lubi jeść dusze twoich dzieci. 09:09 Hai jest moje 09:09 czO 09:09 Hai Hai Haiku 09:09 Nje. 09:09 tjak 09:09 O czym gadacie? 09:09 Hai i Helou to moje zwroty. 09:09 * PanMarianZCzarnobyla daje wszystkim wiadro i mówi : czujcie się jak (marian) ! :D 09:09 ;-; 09:09 moe 09:10 Hai jest moje 09:10 (marian) 09:10 Hai jest nasze. 09:10 ok 09:10 xD 09:10 (fy) 09:10 Zakon Braci i Sióstr Wiadrogłowych 09:10 hai jest moje c; 09:10 :D 09:10 Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy o czym jest rozmowa? 09:10 Horror 09:10 Sam nie wiem lel 09:10 O Men In Black 09:10 mów mi oczko 09:11 Ale nie tym, co myślisz. 09:11 LoboTaker, moja miszczyni O.O 09:11 Tylko takim innym. 09:11 co znowu ja?! 09:11 pisz lepiej ŻE c: 09:11 Give me a pony, moja miszczyni .-. 09:11 gdzie gtasa? 09:11 hejka 09:11 (fp) 09:11 masz XD 09:11 hej Luna 09:11 fluffy puff ;# 09:12 ok jestem 09:12 (fp) <3 09:12 lel 09:12 (ezt) 09:12 I want RainbowDash or ZalgoPinkiePie. 09:12 moje spaczenie xD 09:12 (autobus) 09:12 (smutnyautobus) 09:12 jak zrobić tramwaj? 09:12 Jeszcze jakieś pojazdy? 09:12 Właśnie jak o tym mowa 09:12 (tramwaj) 09:12 TO NIE TRAMWAJ 09:12 * 09:12 * Horror Eye gapi się w monitor i czaka na Crejzolkę i kisielka oraz Gts czyli najlepszych przyjaciół chatowych. 09:12 TRAMWAJ 09:12 pokazać wam coś poczym wam mózg wybuchnie 09:12 TO JEST POCIĄG 09:12 XD 09:12 a co to? 09:12 jest tylko pociąg i autobus 09:12 wiadomo co z Autobusem? Wciaż mam wyrzuty sumienia :/ 09:12 jak je zrobić lobo? 09:12 Ma bana chyba 09:13 kto? 09:13 ban hammer is here 09:13 piniu 09:13 kto ma banana? 09:13 ( ezt ) i ( autobus ) 09:13 protect me 09:13 Wiem że ma globala 09:13 masz 09:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRtSqp-vEdI mózg wam wybuchhnie XD 09:13 banan? 09:13 Ale nie wiadmoo co dalej? 09:13 (ezt) 09:13 (banana) 09:13 (autobus) 09:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9X9cdYwVC0 09:13 (ezt) 09:13 wbijać 09:13 :D 09:13 (banan) 09:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9X9cdYwVC0 09:13 LoboTaker, my master, give me RainbowDash or ZalgoPinkiePie. 09:13 (pikachu) 09:13 (ezt) To logo capital'a 09:13 ok -;- 09:13 (rainbowgif) 09:13 (rainbowdashgif) 09:14 O czym wy do (cenzura) gadacie 09:14 Ona wszędzie ona w loduwce i Kubelku XD 09:14 masz 09:14 XD 09:14 Thank you, LoboTaker, my master. 09:14 please 09:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRtSqp-vEdI XD 09:14 Luna jest okrutna 09:14 co ja? 09:14 i przestaw się na polisz 09:14 :3 09:14 Luna, plis, już nie spam tym :< 09:14 dobrze 09:14 dokładnie 09:14 bo to gunwo 09:14 * Luna2410 jest cicho 09:14 Ok, my master. 09:15 Katujesz mózgi biednych niewinnych dzieci 09:15 Lobobo 09:15 * Luna2410 usuwa tą reklamę XD 09:15 sajko 09:15 ja Ci dziecko dam 09:15 * Blood Raven Master wyjmuje bolter 09:15 * Luna2410 ma 4 latka 09:15 :3 09:15 (sweet) 09:15 Przepraszam<łapki do góry> 09:15 kiesielek cześć!!! 09:16 ( y ) bez spacji 09:16 Blood master 09:16 (pedobear) 09:16 (pedo) 09:16 co master 09:16 Pic joł. 09:16 hej Aracz! 09:16 ma 4 latka więc lel (pedobear) 09:16 TO jest prawdziwy (ezt) http://crer.flog.pl/wpis/8628514#w 09:16 o aracz 09:16 Jest taka sprawa, nie wiem, czy nie wyrzucić tej pasty: 18 urodziny ze Slenderem 09:16 tramwuj 09:16 (y) 09:16 Hajo Aracz O/ 09:16 KURCZE, CO JA MAM Z TYM USUWANIEM? 09:16 ARACZ 09:16 Hejka Aracz Siemka kisielek 09:16 Wszystko bym usuwał i usuwał xD 09:16 DZIE MÓJ HARACZ 09:16 Idę se chyba, nerka fabrykanty. 09:17 Aracz nie zapłaciłeś nadal... 09:17 Ja zbieram haracz. 09:17 BOm Aracz. 09:17 Narka Nosi. 09:17 pa 09:17 wiesz, Gar też ma teraz takie popędy 09:17 Ma ktoś z was na Steamie "Zaginięcie Ethana Cartera" ? ;> Przed chwilą kupiłam xD 09:17 wszystko wokół usuwa 09:17 Nerka Nos O/ 09:17 i dobrze (y) 09:17 Aracz nie Aracz tylko Oracz 09:17 albo Sracz (pfft) 09:17 lel 09:17 (pff) 09:17 hej Zozol 09:17 18 urodziny ze Slenderem <--- ale co z tym zrobić? 09:17 (pf) 09:17 Aracz 09:17 to jesz guffno 09:18 ta pasta 09:18 No wiem. 09:18 czytam to właśnie 09:18 Bo to chyba nawet nie kripipasta. 09:18 Tylko po prostu pasta. 09:18 Bo mnie nie straszło. 09:18 to jest gówno pasta jak moge sie tak wyrazić 09:18 ;c 09:18 Urodzine ze Sl...edytowałam a i tak do (cenzura) 09:18 wtf 18-tka w rytmie Biebera i 1D xD 09:18 no xd 09:18 powalone 09:18 * Horror Eye zaraz wraca 09:19 dobra, znam taką w moim wieku 09:19 ma 19 lat i tego słucha ;-; 09:19 ale lol, to jest wyjątek 09:19 no xd 09:19 (mindblow) 09:19 My robiliśmy koleżance urodziny w rytmie muzyki z archiwum x 09:19 :D 09:19 Dobra, to Lobo, chcesz Ty usuwać/wrzucić do poprawy? 09:19 jak zrobicie to jeszcze raz 09:20 z tym archiwum x 09:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtWpzm30Uvk 09:20 to zgaście światło 09:20 ejj ludzie 09:20 W rytm tego można imprę zrobić. 09:20 czemu Jogi tu nie wbija? 09:20 To jest ktoś chętny do robienia tych dowodów do pasty? 09:20 słyszłam że justin pokazałam wam swoją zagadkę 09:20 Thia - jakich? 09:20 aracz 09:20 wtf? xd 09:20 Boże....to Noseł też tworzył ;__; 09:20 światło było zgaszone 09:20 "Już mnie zostawili, pokaz parkinsona, w walce na głupotę, nikt mnie nie pokona". 09:20 weź to w diabły usuń 09:20 rozkładam ręce jestem samolotem 09:20 Lobo - a myślisz, że dlaczego tak nagle uciekł? 09:20 WTF? 09:21 :D 09:21 aha xD 09:21 BO SIĘ WSTYDZI 09:21 rozkładam ręce jestem samolotem 09:21 * Aracz robi dziwne ruchy ręką 09:21 KAME HAME HA 09:21 Aracz- Mam zamiar napisać (nie sama) jakąś większą paste. Tam bd się pojawiać rózne przedmioty, np: paiętnik, rysunki itp. I chodzi o to czy ktoś mógłby coś napisać, podrobić, lub wygooglować 09:21 * PanMarianZCzarnobyla umiera od KAMEHAMEHA Aracza ;c 09:21 Thia 09:21 coveruje Cie 09:21 ja lecę bo mnie wołają nerka 09:21 Pasty już nie ma. 09:21 rozkładam ręce jestem samolotem 09:21 Ja mam jeszcze czas więc mogłabym coś zrobić 09:21 xd 09:21 rozkładam ręce jestem samolotem 09:21 * Luna2410 tuli wszystkich :3 09:22 \o 09:22 Mam na sobie bluze, wali trochę potem. 09:22 (y) 09:22 Rozkładam ramiona, jestem samolotem. 09:22 Haha 09:22 rozkładam ręce jestem samolotem 09:22 XD 09:22 nerka 09:22 Do tej pasty z tym pamiętnikiem coś narysować 09:22 Jest tu ktoś kto miał dziś kontakt z Martą? xD 09:22 Lub coś 09:22 Mam na imię czosnek, kocham to uczucie, kiedy na twej twarzy widać litość i współczucie jeeest 09:22 Kilka opcji, zacznijmy od litości 09:22 Sajko- ok bd się kontaktować, k? 09:22 Kurcze ja pindole nic nie widać w tej ciemności. 09:23 nerka albo znowu dam tą reklamę XD 09:23 Tylko co chciałabyś dokładnie 09:23 Aracz jak Magik xD 09:23 Aracz ta muzyka rozwala system xd 09:23 Aj, sfailowałem. 09:23 narka luna nie katuj nas 09:23 Marianie, ja to słucham sobie raz na jakiś czas, i zawsze mnie rozwala. 09:23 WIEM 09:23 Jestem zajebisty i mam depresje? 09:23 WTF? 09:23 09:23 Lobo, przekonwertujesz mi to do .ogg i wrzucisz w profil? xD 09:24 nie lepiej na YT? 09:24 aracz 09:24 o/ 09:24 bo ja tak mam 09:24 KICK HAMMER IS HERE 09:24 WARNINH KICK HAMMER IS HERE 09:24 aracz 09:24 hej 09:24 no Aracz i Lobo jak miło Was widzieć 09:24 A, no dobra. Oby mi to w profil wrzucić. 09:24 Żejak ktoś wejdzie to mu to leci. 09:24 ARACZ :C 09:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiVm6Ffv5Q0 09:24 Cześć Karu. 09:24 wiem 09:24 wejdź na moją tablicę 09:24 Lobo 09:24 trochę pokrętnie wytłumaczyłam 09:25 tak? 09:25 wbij na to lel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiVm6Ffv5Q0 09:25 Nie rozumiem o so chodzi Lobo xD 09:25 A, widzę, tam jest opis. 09:25 no 09:26 Marian - Gresiu, serio? (bp) 09:26 czuję Amol 09:26 (bp) 09:26 Lobo Marian moje soł macz 09:26 ćpam amol c: 09:26 MARIAN ÓJ 09:26 Kapusta? 09:26 Pinia, protect me 09:26 chaarge 09:26 babcia mi weszła, pewnie się nim smarowała 09:26 Youtube Player razem, czy osobno? 09:26 razem 09:26 Ok 09:27 Hello 09:27 hej 09:27 Ej, a ja zrobię sobie tak na wiki center, to mi się automatycznie na wszystkich wikiach to wrzuci? 09:28 Co tam u Was? 09:28 Thiannne? 09:28 zw 09:28 jak ci się uda 09:28 Dobra, to zrobię z osobna i tyle. 09:28 zostawic mi ten tego Thie 09:29 Będę potem 09:30 ave et catera brothers 09:30 Karu, tak? 09:31 Blood, sup, sweety? B) 09:31 Miło, że jesteś 09:31 yeah so much my llttle warrior 09:31 ejj ty ten tego 09:31 zostaw córkę podrywaczu 09:32 Lobo, help. 09:32 Nie rozumię xD 09:32 Ale już wiem jak to zrobie 09:33 Karu- :) I vice versa 09:33 Ukradnę z profilu Lobo 09:34 http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-azUCs60N6rg/UDOjihYOA1I/AAAAAAAAAZI/c_c-eO_fhBo/s400/tekeningen+003.jpg thianne może to być mniej więcej taki (oczywiście nie taki sam tylko mniej więcej) 09:34 *Thia 09:34 Już patrzę 09:34 Fula Daje Kula XD D 09:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdCnQNuojUw 09:34 \m/ 09:34 BO TO JA TY GŁUPI BARANIE 09:35 * Zorrozo rapuje za kotlety 09:35 http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_sFaqsReN_Qc/TEtlxfjMUHI/AAAAAAAAAHc/a1r2NB8FJIw/s1600/IMG_2736.JPG 09:38 Wy umarliście, tak? .-. 09:38 Hayo Crej 09:39 Nie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:39 jj 09:39 czytałam Inwazję 09:39 CREJ JEST ZŁA 09:40 PORWANA 09:40 SOL MACZ 09:40 za każdym razem muszę odsłuchać pewnej piosenki po tym wszystkim ;U; 09:40 Thia, właśnie! 09:40 ? 09:40 stworzyłam pewne opowiadanie 09:40 Lobo, a wszyscy mają gdzieś, że połowa KWB spadła na las, i że chałupa mi się roz... waliła 09:40 w 2 cz. występuję nasza ulubiona piosenka! 09:40 O.O 09:40 Jej! 09:40 fakt...biedyn Ender 09:41 Nie biedny ja, biedna chałupa. 09:41 tylko wpierw czytnij cz.1, potem 2 09:41 I moje laboratorium O.O 09:41 no też xD 09:41 STEAM: 09:41 "Gra gotowa do uruchomienia za 3 dni i 23 godziny" c: 09:41 oba są na moim profilu na MWŚ 09:41 Jak ktoś to zobaczy... 09:41 xD 09:41 biedna Thia xD 09:42 Lobo, czy masz ochotę na skajpaja? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:42 niet 09:42 bo mnie babcia ukatrupi c: 09:42 Lobo, doznałem zaszczytu. .-. 09:42 Słuchawki w uszy i je-dzie-my! 09:42 Teraz tylko 17 godzin B) 09:43 ty 09:43 Thia serio? 09:43 xxD 09:44 Dzień dobry 09:44 Muszę podziękować misczyni Lobosz za ten zaszczyt .-. 09:44 Blood- tak xD 09:45 MI DZIĘKUJ! 09:45 Wow! 09:45 Zeszło do 45 minut! 09:45 Ale co zeszło? 09:45 Soniczek nocniczek 09:45 Misczyni Lobosz, dziękuje pani za przyjęcie mnie na Skype .-. 09:45 Mike.......... 09:45 iks de 09:45 Piniak, to ty mi dziękuj (lf) 09:45 WAT 09:46 wat 09:46 Siemka Crejzy 09:46 Witaj siostro (lf) 09:46 Ogłem też zapraszam na mojego Skajpaja .-. 09:46 ;c 09:46 no kurde noi 09:46 a ja na małym lapku siedze 09:47 a ja też na lapku 09:47 Zgromadzenie laptopówa? 09:47 *laptopów 09:47 szczerze? 09:48 Nom 09:48 ten laptop nawet wbudowane mikrofonu nie ma 09:48 a moj drugi ma 09:48 ale nie ma wjescia do mikrofonu 09:48 Ja też (ALL!) 09:48 ty mój też nie ma 09:48 Ja tam mam słuchawki 09:48 Słuchawki <3 09:48 xD 09:48 I myszke za 80 zł 09:49 A słuchawy z mikrem za 35 zł 09:49 a ja musze znowu słuchawski kupic 09:49 wale to 09:49 moze ten w laptopie mikrofon 09:49 nie jest taki kijowy 09:49 A ja mam tak beznadziejnego że nie działa i myszka i klawiatura w tym gruchocie że mam podłączone osobne 09:49 xD 09:50 Ja już idę nq 09:50 BTW: 09:50 Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim (bp) 09:50 Nerka O/ 09:51 sajko 09:51 ten lapek nie ma wejscia do mikrofonu 09:51 CO 09:51 i tu jest problem 09:51 bo musze kupic sluchawki 09:51 z wejsciem na uscb 09:51 usb 09:51 ja mam takie 09:52 jj 09:52 sorka, znów coś czytałam 09:52 Lobobo bo 09:52 czytała i ćpała 09:52 kto ćpał co ćpał co czytał 09:53 Ma ktoś z was na Steamie "Zaginięcie Ethana Cartera" ? 09:53 Ja ściągałem dla kolegi pirata xD 09:53 xD 09:53 Sam nie grałem, bo mi się nie chciało. 09:53 Dear Piniak, zabiję cię. .-. 09:54 Zawału dostałem! D: 09:54 <3 09:54 I Lobo, chyba porzucę Interwencję na MWŚ. Mam pomysł na coś lepszego. 09:54 Bardziej ambitnego. 09:54 to poproś Szczura o usunięcie (a szkoda (ok) ) 09:55 W tym ambitnym też będziesz, nie martw się. 09:55 Pinia zbinia bambarinia 09:55 Ale nie wiem też, czy tej Interwencji nie zawiesić po prostu. 09:55 uga ua 09:55 Piniak, dzięki, że nie dodałeś mnie do takiej konfy z rozmową x'D 09:55 EG, bo mnie na niej nie ma. x'D 09:55 wee 09:56 Ale dzięki, za to, że nie zrobiłeś konfy XD 09:56 Blood, ogar plis 09:56 Pinia 09:56 zaraz ban 09:56 :( 09:56 Alo? 09:56 Pinia, protect me 09:56 Za co? 09:56 Czemu? 09:56 Hajo, jak coś ambitnego, też się chętnie włącze, na miare możłiwości. 09:56 córko 09:56 ty też mnie protectuj 09:57 Piniak, ale po co dodajesz moją miszczynie? 09:57 Skoro nie ma jej na Skype? 09:57 xD 09:58 ;c 09:58 ;c 09:58 ;c 09:58 kurde, wy mi tutaj nie brońcie trolla, co?! 09:58 EG, kiedyś będzie i dostanie cały ten spam. *kc Lobo* 09:59 kc Lobo 09:59 kc Lobo 09:59 kc Lobo 09:59 lel 09:59 Stop spam. 09:59 dziękować 09:59 Lobo, ja nikogo nie bronię. (bp) 09:59 Zorrozo sam się kikł xD 09:59 no ja myślę 09:59 smutno mi 09:59 moja protectorka mnie wyrzuciła 09:59 :( 09:59 Nie pierwszy raz. I: 09:59 I nie ostatni. (idc) 10:00 .. 10:00 Piniak, Lobo powinna się bać? (LF) 10:00 foch 4ever 10:00 EG, nie wiem, nudny na razie. 10:00 Bo chyba tylko 3 osoby żyją .-. 10:00 .... 10:00 Pinia jest zła 10:00 sol macz 10:00 zamiast chronic 10:00 wyrzyca 10:00 ;c 10:01 Czemu tutaj o tym rozmawiamy? x'D 10:01 Blood, no sorry, narzekają o mnie, muszę się lepiej starać. 10:01 wat , ale że o czym, nie ogarniam, znowu >.< 10:01 ale n0 mnie? 10:01 NO WIESZ CO? 10:01 Jak chamstwo ograniczę będzie dobrze. 10:01 Lul, nie ograniczę. (idc) 10:02 xD 10:03 Steam sie ogarnąłł ok północy bd miaął grę B) 10:03 xD 10:03 Właśnuie 10:03 bedzie 10:03 bedzie zabawa 10:03 miał? :O 10:03 bedzie sie grało 10:03 Thia gamerka 10:04 Czy ktoś na tym czacie miał kontakt z Martą? xD 10:04 i znowu nocy bedzie mało 10:04 *miała xD 10:04 Ja XD 10:04 Ender- tak pamietam xD 10:04 Masz pozdrowienia xd 10:04 Pozdrów XD 10:04 K xD 10:04 Jak ona Bowa podrywała... xD 10:04 Wjem XD 10:04 Padałam xD 10:04 wat 10:04 czemu mnie przy tym nie było D: 10:05 Lobo- moja cholerna kochana kuzynka była na czacie i podrywałą Bowa za pomocą mojego konta xD D 10:05 Bowz też ją podrywał 10:05 jaka marta? 10:05 Wiem XD 10:05 Kuzynka ma xD 10:05 nie znam 10:05 Na swój sposób, ale podrywał XD 10:05 Młodsza Xd 10:05 xS 10:05 o ile? 10:05 Rok xD 10:05 Thia, to przesłać ci linki do tego opowiadania? >3< 10:05 Jasne ^^ xD 10:05 Blood, nie poruchasz. 10:05 ok 10:05 Pytał się, kiedy będzie w Krakowie, i czy się spotkają na rynku XD 10:05 Pinia, słownictwo 10:05 Pamiętam ten tekst (dziś w kinie) 10:06 Lobo, przecież nie przeklinam. (ok) 10:06 Na miejscu dam ci lizaka XD 10:06 *przecież nie pochędożysz. 10:06 lepiej 2015 01 02